1998 Furby Special Editions
Furby Special Editions are a limited edition line of Furbys. Most were mainly in the 1998-2002 batch. These Furbies were sold in boxes with gold "Special Limited Edition" emblems printed on them (or similar or just none). Here is a list and gallery of all limited edition Furbys that were released. For a list of all of the Furbies, click here. There were eighteen standard Furbies, one Baby Furby, one rumored and nine cancelled "Special Limited Edition". Each one with a specified number produced. Some are much rarer than others, depending on how many were produced at the time and where they were sold. Spring Time Furby Spring Time Furby, also stylised as Springtime, is the first Special Edition, and easy to find online. Released in April of 1999 with a batch of 250,000. There is a non-special edition baby version called ''Spring Time Furby Baby'', which has a yellow belly instead of white. Furby071.jpg SLE-spring-4.jpg Graduation Furby Released in May of 1999, it was intended to have parents buy for their kids who had graduated high school that same month. 250,000 were produced, making this Furby easy to find. Furby131.jpg 30b0611ec6_36035010_o2.jpg SLE-graduation-1.jpg Patriotic Furby Released in May 1999, it was a parody of the Statue Of Liberty. It was exclusive to KB Toys, and only 72,000 were ever made. SLE-patriotic-1.jpg $(KGrHqN,!l8E-i_8cPhlBPsljrDSTg~~60_35.jpg Wizard Furby Released in July 1999, Wizard Furby was exclusive to Toys R Us, and only 90,000 were ever created. Furby410.jpg SLE-wizard-1.jpg Millennium Furby Version 1. (World Trade Center Furby) In August 1999 this was released in USA only and only 50,000 were ever made. However, 5,000 of these were exclusive to the Windows On The World gift shop inside the north tower of the World Trade Center, because of which this Furby would then get the nickname "World Trade Center Furby". Furby201.jpg $_27_(7).jpg|2 v2 Millenium Furbies and a v1 Furby with an Autumn Furby, 2 Blue Turtle Furbies, and a Dragon Furby. SLE-millennium-3.jpg Millennium Furby Version 2 In December 1999, the other Millennium Furby was produced. It is a reversal in color from the other one, and this one is easier to find due to having 250,000 created. This Furby is also known as the "Year 2000 Furby" because of the ribbon's text. Furby096.jpg $_35_(3).jpg SLE-millennium-2.jpg Racing Furby In September 1999, the Racing Furby was created and was released and exclusive to Kmart. Only 72,000 were ever made, and this one is rare to find, even rarer to find one in tested and otherwise said working condition. Race.jpg Imagese.jpg|A Racing Furby That Has Been Taken Apart For Surgery SLE-racing-2.jpg Autumn Furby In October 1999, the Autumn Furby was released. It featured Halloween-like colors, and a inspirational quote on its tag. 250,000 were produced, making this easier to find. Furby117.jpg $_27_(7).jpg|An Autumn Furby with 2 v2 Millenium Furbies and one v1 Millenium Furby, 2 Blue Turtle Furbies, and a Dragon Furby. SLE-witch-1.jpg Tropical Furby Main article: Tropical Furby In October 1999 a new Furby was created. Only 36,000 were ever made, making this hard to find. It was available only in select Toys R Us locations. Tropical.jpg SLE-tropical-1.jpg Santa Furby Main article: Santa Furby In November 1999, the Santa Furby was released. It wore a Santa hat that said "Furby" and its paws were black, like boots. It was intended to be released December 1999, but was released in many stores early as an accident. 500,000 were made, making this the easiest to find of any special edition. Furby047.jpg SLE-santa-1.jpg Jester Furby In November 1999, The Jester Furby was released. It was available only in Target in USA and Zellers in Canada, and only 72,000 were produced. It was manufactured by the Furby factory JT. Famous for their poor training and poor worker ability, JT manufactured Furby colors such as Jester, Lamb and some Kid Cuisine furbys. Most of the Furbys manufactured by JT came with faults, parts missing, or they were just plain broken, straight out of the box. However, some JT Furbys are just fine. JT Furbys are known to be thinner than regular Furbys. Furby108.jpg SLE-jester-1.jpg Reindeer Furby Originally intended to be released alongside the Santa Furby, it was released on its original release date, unlike the Santa Furby, which was released 1 month early due to shipping mistakes. 250,000 were made, so it's common to find and was exclusive to KB Toys. Furby163.jpg SLE-reindeer-1.jpg Valentine's Day Furby Released in January for Valentine's Day 2000 and only 150,000 were made. It's easy to find. The Furby has a necklace with a heart. Furby110.jpg 391e0c48638fb3b037599bb20d1f662f.jpg|Valentine's Day Furby In Their Box. SLE-valentine-1.jpg Easter Furby In 2000, the Easter Furby was released. 250,000 were created. Furby343.jpg S-l500.jpg|Easter Furby In Their Box. SLE-easter-2.jpg Spring Furby Baby In 2000, a new Spring Furby had 150,000 created. It was exclusive to Wal-Mart locations worldwide, while in the USA it was exclusive to Wal-Mart and Sam's Club. It is also the only limited edition Furby Baby. Furby065.jpg Springbaby45.jpg Springbaby4578.jpg Royal Furby Main article: [https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Royal_Furby Royal furby] In April 2000, Royal Furby was made. It was released with only 135,000 created. It was the last Furby to be released in stores worldwide (with the final 2 Furbies: President Furby and Angel Furby being available online). It also has a special royal poem and is only available with limited edition purple eyes. King.jpg SLE-royal-1.jpg President Furby Released in 2000, it was intended as a Viral Market idea, FURBY FOR PRESIDENT. For the first time, the Furby actually has unique dialogue. This Furby sings Hail to The Chief. To hear it, Click Here. It was released with only 36,000 ever made. It's one of the most liked of special editions due to its unique dialogue. He also came with a pin saying FURBY FOR PRESIDENT for himself, and a larger one for you. The President Furby is similar to the Bear Furby, except with black-colored feet to look like little black shoes and a suit with the america flag on it. Furby079.jpg SLE-president-1.jpg Angel Furby Released in 2000, the Angel Furby was released to celebrate upcoming Christmas. Only 10,000 were made, making this very rare. Furby133.jpg SLE-angel-1.jpg Rainbow Furby 3 units produced. Awarded to the winner of a design contest in 2000. Rainbow Furby.jpg Hi-C Furby Competition prize. Released 1999, it is one of the rarest Furby special editions, having only 5,000 ever made. It was only available to obtain if you won it in a Hi-C contest. It is almost identical to the Generation 1 Leopard Furby except it has a completely white tummy and black hair. Furby763.jpg SLE-hich-c-1.jpg Furhic.jpg Kid Cuisine Furby Competition prize. Exclusive to the winners of a Kid Cuisine contest and released in 1999. It is one of the hardest to find, only having 500 made. A promotional special edition Kid Cuisine Talking Buddies version was also released, along with a Chicago Cubs Talking Buddies. Furby136.jpg SLE-kids-cuisine-1.jpg KidCuisine1c.jpg KidCuisine1a.jpg KidCuisine1b.jpg Special Edition Talking Buddies Talking Buddies are a type of Furby Buddy. They are cheaper and can only say five lines. Kid Cuisine Talking Buddy A promotional special edition Kid Cuisine Talking Buddies version was also released, along with the Kid Cuisine Furby. Chicago Cubs Talking Buddy A Chicago Cubs Talking Buddy was also released. Talking blue-yellow-multi-1a.jpg|Kid Cuisine Talking blue-red-1a.jpg|Chicago Cubs Bejewelled Furby The Bejewelled Furby is generally considered the rarest of all Furbys. Only 5 were ever produced, and were sold with the price tag of US$100,000. 2 were sold. Wwww.jpg Unreleased Special Editions There are a few special edition Furbys that ended up not being released. Thanksgiving Furby Cancelled. Another hard to find one due to being unreleased. Only 10 are known to be in existence. Furby_Thanksgiving.jpg ThanksgivingPilgrimProto1b.jpg ThanksgivingPilgrimProto1c.jpg Rockstar Furby Cancelled. Another rare find, but still has variety. A number of 100,000 were produced, as evidenced by a fan's own Rockstar Furby, which is number 99,817 out of 100,000. It is unknown why Hasbro produced so many but cancelled them. It is also unknown where all the unsold ones ended up. They were possibly destroyed or stripped for parts. They also might have been auctioned off or given to people who worked for Hasbro. Prototypes show sparkling blue or sparkling orange hair. Images.jpg|Rockstar Furby In Their Box. RockStarFurbyBoxed1b.jpg RockStarFurbyBoxed1c.jpg RockStarFurbyBoxed1d.jpg RockStarFurbyOrange1a.jpg|Prototype #2 RockStarFurbyOrange1b.jpg|Prototype #2 RockStarFurbyOrange1c.jpg|Prototype #2 RockStarFurbyOrange1d.jpg|Prototype #2 HalloweenProto1a.jpg|Prototype #3, note the not sparkling hair and lack of guitar. HalloweenProto1b.jpg|Prototype #3 HalloweenProto1c.jpg|Prototype #3 Christmas 2000 Furby Cancelled. It was never shown outside of the Tokyo Toy Show in 2000. Only 1 model is known to exist. Basically, he is a Snowball Furby with a scarf, hat, and buttons. Ironically, Snowballs are found around Christmas. He also has white inner ears and black feet to look like boots. Christmas2000Furby.jpg|Only existing model 4th of July 2000 Furby Cancelled. Was intended to launch July 4th 2000. The prototype has an electronic cord coming out that hooks into a power source. A 4th of July Furby was toured around at ToyFair and other shows. 4thOfJulyFurby1a.jpg 4thOfJulyFurby1b.jpg 4thOfJulyFurby1c.jpg 4thOfJulyFurby1d.jpg 4thOfJulyFurby1e.jpg Elvis Furby Cancelled. A Furby was to be released in the year 2000 that looked like Elvis, and was a special edition. It was cancelled. The display model a collector has works, and it was to have Elvis singing. Basically, it is an owl Furby with clothing and hair. Elvis1a.jpg Elvis1b.jpg Elvis1c.jpg|Prototype model without jacket. Elvis1d.jpg|Handmade jacket. Little Bo Peep Furby Baby Cancelled. A Little Bo Peep Furby Baby was planned to be released in 2001, but was cancelled. It would have been the second Special Furby Baby. Prototype model has a handstitched hat and shepherd's cane, and a handpainted lamb. 400px-LittleBoPeepNYTF1a.jpg LittleBoPeepNYTF1b.jpg LittleBoPeepNYTF1c.jpg LittleBoPeepNYTF1d.jpg Miss Furby Cancelled. A parody of Miss America, Miss Furby, was to launch in 2001. It is a Church Mouse Furby with a ribbon and dress. ClothingMsFurby1a.jpg ClothingMsFurby1b.jpg Rainy Day Furby Cancelled. Also known as Sing'n In The Rain Furby. It is a Dalmatian Furby that wore a raincoat, boots, and had a little umbrella. It was going to be released in 2001. ClothingSingingInRain1a.jpg ClothingSingingInRain1b.jpg ClothingSingingInRain1c.jpg ClothingSingingInRain1d.jpg|Close up of boots ClothingSingingInRain1e.jpg|Furby without clothes ClothingSingingInRain1f.jpg|Clothes Super Furby Cancelled. A Furby that was to parody Superman was to be released in 2001. It was a Snowball Furby with a cape and bodysuit with a Superman logo on it, but with the S replaced with an F. SuperFurby1a.jpg|Super Furby In All His Glory. SuperFurby1b.jpg SuperFurby1c.jpg SuperFurby1d.jpg|Furby without clothing SuperFurby1e.jpg|Clothing Category:Furby 1998 Category:Special Editions Category:Tiger Electronics Category:KB Toys Category:Toys R Us Category:Kmart Category:Target Category:Walmart Category:Sam's Club Category:Zellers Category:Sears Category:Tiger Category:Hasbro Category:Furby Category:Cancelled Category:Lists